Concealed
by mecaka
Summary: AU. Elsa, after hurting Anna with her magic, was sent to live in the mountains, continuing her education and training to be queen and conceal her magic. Anna was never forced to stay inside the palace, and lives pretty wildly for a princess. They haven't seen each other since the accident, and Anna barely remembers Elsa at all. (Probably going to have movie spoilers... Kristanna!)
1. Chapter 1

**I probably should NOT be doing this... I've already got too many stories that I have to keep up with... OH, BUT I CAN'T RESIST! So, you have been forewarned. I probably won't get to update very regularly (not that I do for any of my other stories...).**

**I just saw _Frozen_ yesterday. I got home and thought, ****_Oh my gosh, FANFICTION! I could write one now!_**

**So, I did.**

**_Frozen_**** belongs to Disney!**

Chapter 1

Being Crown Princess of Arendelle wasn't all it was cracked up to be. The pressure everyone put on her was overwhelming. Everyone expected so much of her, and she was always terrified she wouldn't measure up.

She was cursed, after all. And only eighteen.*

"Princess?" someone called softly from the other side of her locked door. She sighed.

"Yes?"

"Your tutors have arrived. I was just checking that you were... ready?"

"Yes. I'll be down in a moment." She heard the servant leave, and continued staring at herself in the mirror. _You don't deserve this. You almost killed your sister, and they still want you to rule someday. How can you control a country, when you can't even control something that's a part of you?_

She took a deep breathe, tried to calm her raging mind, and left her room. _Conceal it, don't feel it_.

She was walking gracefully down the stairs when a footman burst into entryway below her. Her butler scurried in to greet him, seeming a little miffed that the footman hadn't waited for the door to be opened, and began talking with him in hushed tones. "Mr. Moen, what is it?"

Her butler spun around, startled by her voice. "Oh! Your Majesty, forgive me; I did not realize you were on the stairs."

She reached the bottom and waited for an explanation of the footman's presence. He cleared his throat.

"Your Majesty, your presence is required at the palace."

She blinked. Her parents hadn't allowed her to leave this secluded chateau since...

"Of course. Mr. Moen, how soon can my carriage be prepared?"

"Um... as soon as... the horses can be prepared, my lady."

"Very well, then. I will ring for Mrs. Moen, and have a trunk prepared."

She turned, and entered the parlor where her tutors waited. "I regret to inform you that I will not be able to have lessons today. I am traveling to the palace at the request of my parents and wish to arrive as soon as possible. I apologize that your trip up here was wasted time."

Her etiquette tutor looked pleased at how well she had handled the situation. The other tutors... not so much. One of them spoke up, completely out of the blue, considering his character; he was on the quiet and shy side. "But... they're on vacation. Why would they call you to the palace when they aren't even there? ... Your Majesty."

Elsa frowned and brought a gloved hand to her chin. "All the more reason to get there as soon as possible, then, wouldn't you say?"

* * *

Anna tore around a corner, barely avoiding a collision with a market stall. She caught up her dull brown skirt in one hand and pushed her pigtail braids back behind her shoulders with the other. Most of the people moved out of her way, recognizing the girl dressed like a peasant to be their princess. "Eriksen, when I get my hands on you...!" she shouted.

"You'll what?" came the call from the young man in front of her. "Drag me back to the palace and have the guards throw me out again?"

She shook her head, to clear away the memories his comment had brought back. She'd had him literally thrown out of the palace so many times... She continued her chase, happy that her parents were on a vacation and she was free from the few rules they had for her. They didn't expect anything from her, as her older sister was the one who would inherit the throne. Anna had always been the forgettable younger daughter.

She was having trouble keeping his light brown head in sight. Finally she caught sight of him standing against a market stall, no doubt preparing to double back when she ran past, or jump out and scare her witless. _I've got you this time, Jon_.

She slowed and walked up to the stall, grabbed hold of his sleeve form around the corner, and yanked him around to see... that it wasn't him.

"Oh my gosh! Sir, I am so sorry, I thought you were someone else... Though, now that I'm actually paying attention, you look a _lot_ better than my friend..." She trailed off at the weird look he was giving her. "I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yes, actually," came a voice from behind her.

She spun around, saw Jon, and immediately punched him in the shoulder. "Where the heck did you go?"

"Doesn't matter. Now, what's this about someone being better-looking than me?"

She and Jon continued talking—and arguing—as they began walking back to the palace. They had been friends for a long time... Almost as long as she could remember. Before him, she'd been great friends with a girl she assumed was her older sister. She couldn't remember that time very well, and hadn't seen Crown Princess Elsa since... before she met Jon.

Eventually, she and Jon arrived back to her home, and they immediately went up stairs to her room, to continue their conversation until had to head back to his own home.

It wasn't until long after Jon had left that she remembered the handsome stranger and the way he had stared at her.

**So, this is kind of short for me... My idea for this is that Anna is a lot like she was in the movie, but without feeling lonely, because she isn't kept inside the palace all the time.**

**By the way, Jon Eriksen is an OC (who isn't replacing anyone, and probably won't appear that much after the first few chapters...), and this happens three years before the events of the movie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**When I said that Elsa was 18 in the last chapter, I starred it, intending to say that 18 is her canon age (according to frozen . wikia . com, going to Elsa's page and scrolling through trivia until I found "according to... someone who's name I can't remember, Elsa is 21." Making her 18 three years before.)**

**Thanks to Sabafalakeh (I hope I spelled that right...), Elizabeth, and Guest for your reviews! And thanks to the 12 people who followed and the 4 who favorited!**

Chapter 2

Anna woke up the next morning feeling more well-rested than she had in a while. She'd dreamed about the handsome man she'd run into, and they'd fallen in love.

It was a nice dream, especially since she knew it would never happen. Not even her parents really noticed her anymore. _Not that I'm complaining... _If her parents ever did take notice of her, she probably wouldn't be able to run around Arendelle all day like she was planning. Thinking about the day ahead brought her thought back to Jon and the handsome stranger from the day before.

She quickly dressed herself in a ratty dress she had gotten specifically for its rattiness, and ran down to the dining room, shoes in hand, wanting to grab something really quick to eat.

As she went downstairs, she greeted her favorite paintings and sets of armor and braided her hair as best she could without a mirror. She slid down the banister, and then down the hall in her stockinged feet. She ended up slamming into the doors, which hardly _ever _happened anymore; she'd gotten really good at controlling her slides. She shook her head, stood back up, straightened her skirt, and pushed the door in.

She was ready to greet her parents and offer excuses for skipping breakfast, even though she skipped the meal more often than not nowadays. Instead of her parents' regal figures, she saw a girl a few years older than herself, sitting in what was usually _her_ seat, concentrating on her gloved hands gripping the edge of the table.

She decided to just let the young woman be, and went over to one of the breakfast carts, snagging a still-warm muffin and an apple. She could feel the other girls eyes on her back, but she didn't think anything of it. Lots of people were surprised by her "lack of decorum and state of underdress", as her parents put it. They expected better behavior from a princess, especially when they didn't know her or her strange family dynamic.

She was walking back to the door, taking fairly large bites of the muffin, when the girl decided to speak up. "Pardon me, but do you know where the rest of my family is?"

Anna spun around to face the girl, as a footman opened the doors that were now behind her.

* * *

Elsa had arrived late in the night. She'd barely gotten out of her traveling clothes before collapsing on to her bed, completely exhausted. She didn't bother trying to find her parents or her sister, knowing the servants would notify them of her arrival in the morning. She feel asleep more quickly than she had in a long time.

When she awoke, she saw her curtains had been opened, letting in the morning light. A dress had been set out for her, as well as a pitcher of water and a clean towel. She took a breath. _Maybe the water won't freeze today..._

She managed to clean her face, mostly, before the water did freeze. She then turned to the dress, and removed it from the mannequin. It was lovely, and she was happy to discover that she didn't freeze the skirt or sleeves in a way that she wouldn't be able to get it on.

Eventually, she had finished dressing and pinning up her hair. She found her favorite pair of gloves, a sleek black that went nicely with the deep purple of the dress. She then opened her doors and started making her way downstairs, hoping against hope that she would remember where the dining room was, and that someone—Anna, her mother, her father, a servant who remembered her—would be there to make her feel welcome.

When she finally reached the doors, she pushed one open to see that only a few maids were inside, finishing up setting the table. She noticed there were only three settings, and hoped one of her parents or Anna hadn't taken ill.

She sat in the spot she had always sat in when she was younger, and reached out to grab her glass. The water that was in it froze on her fingers contact, despite the gloves. She moved her hands back to her lap. When she felt that she had the ice under control again, she placed her hands on the table and concentrated on not releasing any magic.

She flinched when something banged against one of the doors. There was a few moments of a shuffling noise, that sounded almost like rustling skirts, and then the door was pushed in rather forcefully and a young girl dressed in peasant clothes strode in with an air of confidence that Elsa had always wanted. She shifted her gaze back to her hands, now really worried she might let loose some ice or snow, and scare the living daylights out of the girl, who she could only assume was a servant of some kind. She listened as the girl—who had yet to offer any greeting—made her way to a cart loaded with breakfast foods of all kinds and helped herself to some.

_Does this girl have no shame, or sense of propriety? Who is she to come in, not offer a greeting to her future queen, and then help herself to a breakfast not meant for her?_

Her gaze had moved back to the girl, who seemed determined not to acknowledge her. She wanted to say something, but wasn't sure if telling her off would do anything. She might just not realize that Elsa was... Elsa.

So, she settled for a pretty neutral question just before the girl left the dining room. "Pardon me, but do you know where the rest of my family is?"

The girl spun around very quickly, seeming very surprised and possibly a little upset, and almost simultaneously a footman came into the room.

**Okay, so I wanted to stop it there... It's a little on the short side, but it'll have to do.**


End file.
